Berlin Mauer
by Melody Syper Carston
Summary: The young man turned with a determined glint in his eye and an ecstatic smile on his face.  "They're opening the checkpoints to everyone! The Allied Powers! They've come to rescue us! We're free!" Berlin Wall fic. Late tribute to Prussia's birthday.


**Berliner Mauer**

_In the bitter cold of the night, a monster seemed to have sprung up out of nowhere. It looked down over the east of the town as if tensed to attack at any given moment, but stood still and strong as the stone it was made of. Nothing could move it; no one could get past it; not a single object was going to escape it. It loomed over the other buildings, mocked the people that stood around it, gazing at the prison-like barrier in a dreadful awe. It cast an inky black shadow, swallowing the snow covered grounds and hiding an angered Gilbert Beilschmidt almost perfectly had it not been for his glowing ruby red eyes._

"_What is _this_, Ivan? People have jobs und family und homes on the other side!" The smaller silverette spit out bitterly in a mix of natural German and forced Russian as he gestured to the monstrosity towering over the two. "I can't even call und check up on Ludwig since you cut the lines! Now you aren't even going to let me _see mein bruderlein_?"_

_The tall sandy-haired Russian by the name of Ivan Braginski answered in an innocent sounding voice. "You're people were escaping when I took over. You were already weak as it was. I didn't need you to become any weaker! I need my little Kaliningrad__ strong,_ da?"

**X~*~X**

That had been years ago… when Ivan had first invaded his home. When the Soviet Union had first taken control of East Germany. When East Germany was still fighting to stay strong. When a familiar, strong Prussian spirit had still been rooted within the people of the east. They were so much weaker now… They were struggling under the tight grip Communism had on them.

The albino had practically forgotten that there was a west half of Germany. He had been held captive under Braginski's power for far too long. The face of the wall was the edge of the world, now.

A loud tromping of hundreds of feet alerted him at once, and he shuffled outside to see what all of the commotion was about. The sight both intrigued and confused him. Hundreds upon hundreds of people were rushing towards the Berlin Wall, some with hammers and chisels in their hands.

"What is all this about? What's going on?" He cried out, following the excited crowed with a growing interest.

A Young man turned with a determined glint in his eye and an ecstatic smile on his face. "They're opening the checkpoints to everyone! The Allied Powers! They've come to rescue us! We're free!"

This brought a new found energy up from within Gilbert and he found himself rushing along with his people. He smirked as he picked up a fallen sledge hammer, attacking the wall with a force that only a strong fighter could muster. As new openings in the meter thick Iron Curtain were formed, the people of the east surged forward. Gilbert quickly set to searching for a familiar group of people he knew he'd never forget.

Arthur, Alfred, Francis, Matthieu, Roderich, Elizaveta, Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, _Ludwig!_

"_Osten! Bruder_! Over here!" Cries came from the middle of a large huddle in the center.

"Awesome is back!" The proclomation was followed by a bark of laughter from the albino. "Westen!"

His saviors stood there, all smiling softly at the albino. Gilbert rushed forward, throwing his thin arms around his younger and taller brother's neck standing in the center. He ruffled Ludwig's usually slicked back blonde hair in a teasing but affectionate manner, looking over his bruderlein's shoulder at their friends. "Danke…"

**X~*~X**

**A/N:**

**Oveplayed, overwritten, out of date, but I wrote this for a project in my Gifted English Class.**

**This is pitifully short...**

**Translations:**

**-Berliner Mauer: **German for "Berlin Wall"  
><strong>-Mein Bruderlein: <strong>German for "My little/ younger brother"  
><strong>-Da: <strong>Russian for "Yes"  
><strong>-Osten! Bruder: <strong>German for "East! Brother!"  
><strong>-Westen: <strong>German for "West!"  
><strong>-Danke: <strong>German for "Thank you"  
>(Once Prussia was dissolved, Gilbert became East Germany and Ludwig remained West Germany. Hence the nicknames East and West)<p>

**Review Please!**

"**I don't see why people add disclaimers in their stories. I mean obviously they don't own it or they would be multimillionaires that actually did something with their life instead of writing things for fanfiction. If they actually owned all of this shit then it would've happened and they wouldn't even bother to think about this dumbass website." – One of my friends on disclaimers.**

**~Melody Syper Carston**


End file.
